THe Other SIde
by SammiB
Summary: SOngfic: The Other SIde by Jason Derulo. EVerytime i listen to this song i think about DOm and Letty's Relationship. a Drabble o one-shots that go wit the lyrics to this song. I 100% recommend this song.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm addicted to this song. Everytime I listen to it all I can think about is Dom and Letty. so here we go. if you like it please review, favorite or follow for updates. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**_In the beginning, I never thought it would be you._**

Dom sat on the couch, letty wrapped in his arms. Mia walked in with a bowl full of popcorn. Vince slid down to the floor giving back her seat on the couch. Leon strolled down the stairs and stared at dom and letty.

"I still can't believe it." He shook his head. Letty's eyes didn't leave the movie but dom asked

"What?" Leon sat down on the couch. He pointed between dom and letty.

"You two. I mean I would never think that you two would go together." Letty's attention was caught.

"Why not?" She asked Leon leaned out of the couch.

"I could see dom with some beach busty blonde with some huge boobs and caked on make-up face." Letty agreed with a nod.

"But instead he fell for you. You don't wear make up. You're addicted to cars just like him and you don't have big boobs." He pointed to her chest. The family went in an uproar. Especially Dom who couldn't hold back.

Letty responded by throwing some popcorn in Leon's face. He caught the popcorn in his mouth and smiled at her.

"She's like your twin, dawg." Leon said with a full mouth. Letty final cracked and laughed.

"But she does have a nice ass." The family oohed at his comment. Letty stopped laughing and grabbed some popcorn and shoved it in dom's mouth.

"I never though it would be you either." She said handing off the popcorn to Mia. Dom snuggled close to letty and whispered

"But you love me." Letty rolled her eyes then smiled.

"Yeah." She blushed. Jesse watched dom and letty.

"Let, are you blushing?" He asked. letty hid her face in the crook of doms neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far. hope you enjoy this one as well. review, follow or favorite for updates :)**

* * *

_**When were chilling, smiling in the photo booth**_

It had been months since dom had came home from prison. He reclaimed his position as the king of the streets in weeks, he was finally back with the people he loved enjoying life to the fullest again. At first he had indulged himself I every racer chaser he saw but all of a sudden things had changed.

The team had decided to give the races a break and go on a trip to Santa Monica. They had fun on the beach playing volleyball and swimming. Leon and Vince had sadly tried to attempt surfing but gave up after wiping out a couple of ten times.

When the sun had set and the moon reflected on the ocean they walked on the Santa Monica pier.

"Lets go on that next." Jesse pointed to the big roller coaster. Leon and Vince got excited for the challenge. It had only been minutes since they had their last meal and they better on who would puke first. Mia shook her head in disgust while dom and letty laughed. Jesse ran through the crowd to save a spot on the line. Mia joined him and so did Leon and Vince. Dom started to go to the line but stopped when he noticed that letty wasn't on it. He walked over to her. She was looking around at all the games and attractions.

"You not getting on?" She shook her head and rubbed her belly.

"Throwing up, not cute." She said with a smile that warmed dom's heart. When the line had moved forward letty pointed.

"How come you aren't getting on." Dom shrugged his shoulders. Letty smirked evily.

"Don't tell me, the guy who loves fast cars can't handle a fast roller coaster." Dom smiled and looked away, his eyes roamed to a photo booth.  
He grabbed her hand and whisked her to it. She looked at him before getting in.

"How long has it been since we took a picture?" She turned her head while he put his hand behind neck. He put in a dollar and sat comfortably next to her. His heart began to race. He felt like he was at the starting line of a race. On the screen the numbers counted down 3,2,1.

Letty moved in closer and they both smiled.

Flash!

Dom could smell her ocean sprayed hair. Her skin soft as possible. His eyes stared at her lips.

Flash!

He wanted to taste her. He had never felt this way before about her and he didn't know if he liked it. But as usual his actions were based on how he felt rather than what he thought. He leaned in and pressed his lips on her cheek.

Flash!

Stunned by the kiss she turned slowly to him. His eyes were full of lust and letty looked at the guy she looked up to most of her life. He knew that at one point she had crushed on him. All her feeling for him that she burried down came back up to the surface.  
He cupped her face and initiated a kiss.  
Her tense lips slowly eased into the kiss.

Flash!

They lost track of time in that moment. One kiss led to ten more.  
Letty pulled away opened her new eyes to him. She saw him differently since then.

Flash!

Dom couldn't help but smile. Letty smiled at dom's contagious goofy smile. She couldn't help it. They faced forward now and smiled happily and satisfied at the camera.


End file.
